Finding Peace
by gtrotter29
Summary: A quest for peace takes Jane to a museum, where she unexpectedly finds so much more. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

"Why the hell did I even bother listening to my mother?" Jane asked herself as she sat down. How exactly this was supposed to bring her a sense of calm and peace, she'd yet to figure out.

"_Do yourself a favor Janie. Listen to what I'm telling you. Just go. Believe me, it will help."_

"Well, I'm here ma, now what?" She spoke aloud to no one in particular. There was no one within earshot to hear her bickering at her mother, even if she was in a completely different place than where she knew Angela was.

Where her mother had gotten the idea that a museum was going to bring her a sense of peace she didn't know. Hell, she didn't even know her mother had ever set foot in a museum. Sure, they were Italian, the arts ran in their blood; but that didn't mean the Rizzoli family knew much about them. The particular piece she decided to sit before, now that was a real puzzler.

"This is art?" she said aloud, once again.

"'La Columna Rota', or rather, 'The Broken Column'. Painted in 1944 by Frida Kahlo, believed by many to be the most famous Latin American female painter of all time."

Jane turned towards the melodic voice. She'd not been able to catch the beginning of what was said, but was certainly captivated by the person who had said it.

"Is that so?" Jane asked, intrigued and wanting to hear that voice again.

"It is. While this is not her most renowned piece, it is certainly my favorite when it comes to Kahlo."

"Why is that?"

"You don't know anything about her, do you?"

"About Carlo, no, I don't."

A small smile appeared. "It's Kahlo, Frida Kahlo. Her father was of German descent."

Jane was instantly mesmerized by that smile. The woman stood just a couple of feet from where Jane sat. Green eyes shining with mirth stared back at her. She had dirty blonde, wavy hair that went just below the shoulders. She wore a turquoise silk button down blouse under a black jacket, a black pencil skirt and what seemed to be 4 inch black stilettos. The woman oozed confidence and class.

"May I join you?" The mystery woman asked.

"Please do." Jane replied, moving over so as to give the woman more room to sit. "So tell me, what is so wonderful about this Frida person?"

"Well, if you were to know a little more about her life and why she became an artist, then this painting would certainly make more sense to you. She was in an accident when she was a teenager. She was on a bus and it collided with another car. She ended up with a broken spinal cord, broken ribs, broken pelvis, leg, crushed foot and broken collarbone. A rod also penetrated her abdomen and uterus. Because of these injuries and a diagnosis of polio in her younger years, she had difficulties with walking most of her life; not to mention an inability to have children which led to many miscarriages in later years. She spent years in body braces and immobile in bed, in constant pain. That's actually how she became a painter. During all the time she was immobile, she had a bed in which a full length mirror was placed above her and she spent her time painting; which is why a good portion of her work consists of self-portraits."

"I never would've guessed she'd gone through so much." Jane replied, completely in awe of both the artist's story and the person telling it.

"This particular piece, to me at least, is the embodiment of her pain, her physical at least. You can see the brace that keeps her body together, even if her spinal cord is broken in so many places. The nails all over her body, the tears running down her face. Every time I see this painting it's like I get transported. I feel her pain. It's extraordinary."

Jane looked over to see the stranger looking straight at the painting, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She was in awe that a painting could bring such emotion to someone, enough to bring them to tears. She'd had that happen before, with a song here and there that would hit a particular place in her mind or heart, but never before had a painting evoked such emotion. She'd come to get some sense of peace, yet at this point in time, the only thing she knew is that she needed to get to know this person better.

"I can see that this piece is very special to you. Thank you for sharing it with me. I'm Jane, Jane Rizzoli."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jane. I'm Maura Isles."

* * *

**What do we think everyone? Is this worth pursuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and add this story to their alerts! I wasn't expecting such feedback=) Here's the next installment. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

* * *

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Jane replied, a full blown smile appearing on her lips.

"So tell me Jane, what brings you out to the museum today?" Maura asked, intrigued.

"Honestly, I don't know. This is probably going to sound a bit sad, but my ma thought it'd be a nice distraction from the everyday hustle of the job. She thought it'd bring me some peace."

"Why would it be sad?"

Jane chuckled. "I think because at 36 I'm still listening to my ma's advice on what to do on my day off. Though I have to say, given today's results, I should listen to my ma more often. It's not every day I enjoy a perfect stranger's company."

Maura blushed at the comment and briefly looked down. "I can unequivocally say it goes both ways," she said as a smile appeared once again, lighting up her face.

Jane studied the blonde's body language and registered the blush and slight embarrassment given off by Maura. That's all it took for her to get the bit of courage she needed.

"Listen, this may be forward of me, but I've truly enjoyed your company. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee? I saw a little café across the street…"

"Sure Jane, I'd love to."

They both rose, with the detective looking slightly disoriented. She didn't even recall how she'd ended up in front of the painting that had brought her such company and now she didn't know if she could navigate the maze that was the museum in order to find her way to the exit.

"This must be your first time here." Maura said more as a statement than a question. Another smile graced her features. "Here, follow me. I know the way."

It was pouring by the time they both exited the museum. Glad that she'd thought to bring an umbrella, Jane lifted it over their heads and walked towards the café that was just down the street. Maura had her own umbrella, though had not really thought to bring it out of her car when she'd entered the museum and was now grateful that Jane had offered to share hers. They hurriedly made their way down the street and into the little café; Jane was amazed at how quickly Maura had been able to move in those ridiculously high heels. There was just no way she'd trade in her tennis shoes for those things… ever.

* * *

The café was a quaint, welcoming place. Its usual hustle and bustle was nonexistent today, mostly due to the rain. The quiet ambiance was welcomed by both women.

"What can I order for you?" Jane asked Maura. It looked as if the blonde was caught at a loss of what to say, so Jane continued. "Please, I invited you out for coffee; the least I can do is pay for yours." She said with a slight smirk.

"Thank you. I'll have a latte with 1% milk, just a touch of foam please. I'll get us a table."

A few minutes later, Jane came over, both drinks in hand. She carefully laid Maura's in front of the blonde before placing hers on the table and taking a seat.

"So you mentioned earlier you'd come to the museum to get away from the everyday hustle of work. What is it you do?" Maura asked the brunette sitting before her.

"I'm a detective; Boston homicide." Jane replied, a hint of pride in her voice.

"By the sounds of it, you enjoy your job." Maura replied, smiling at the detective.

"I do. My job is my life, really. It's what I live for. I wouldn't have it any other way. It's made quite the impact in all of my relationships, with my family and friends, possible significant others, but I couldn't, wouldn't change what I do for anything." Jane surprised herself when she realized she was telling all of this to a person she'd met less than a half hour before. She wondered what it was about the blonde that had her spilling her life story.

"I would imagine it is quite difficult for others to see your job as you see it; especially those who care about you. To put your life on the line every day to protect the streets of Boston and to bring closure to families of those lost, to bring criminals to justice, it must not be an easy thing for those that love you to handle. I can understand what that is like to a degree. My parents, my partners over the years, they never understood my love for the job I held, and I had to learn to deal with it in my own way."

"What do you do?" Jane asked, intrigued. She was a little taken aback by just how well Maura seemed to understand the shortcomings that came along with the job. The mention of 'partners' didn't escape her grasp either.

"I was a pathologist; a forensic pathologist, to be exact." Maura replied.

"Was?" Jane asked.

"Yes; I was a forensic pathologist. It wasn't exactly something that my parents approved of. It didn't quite go with the 'Isles' name. They expected something different from me. I guess they just wanted someone that lived for charity functions and the like; and while I do participate in those, that is not who I am.

"So what do you do now?" Jane asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't actually work. I volunteer at the museum as a guide. I don't really have a need to work, as bad as that may sound to one of Boston's finest. Up until recently I worked in New York City for NYPD as their chief medical examiner."

"What made you change?"

"I felt like I needed a change. It wasn't because of my parents' lack of approval really. Though they were never satisfied with my position as a medical examiner, they weren't ones to influence my change of venue. I really felt it was necessary for me to make the move, and that's what brought me to Boston. Though I'm not working as a pathologist right now, I'm doing something I love to do; and maybe I'll be able to go back to being a pathologist in the future. I hope that's the case at least," Maura replied.

"I can tell you right away that our chief medical examiner is an anal retentive pain in the you know what." Jane replied, laughing. "It wouldn't be so bad if he was actually _good_ at his job, but he lacks the skill and the detail necessary for such a position. I honestly don't know how he ended up where he is. From the little I've been able to tell in the time I've known you, I've no doubt you'd be much better than him at the job. I can put in a good word for you if you'd like." Jane said, a smile grazing her face.

"Thank you Jane, I'm sure that your medical examiner is adequate enough for the job. Perhaps I'll look into a position in the future. I've truly enjoyed my time at the museum. Art is such a wonderful thing, to be able to share that love with someone that appreciates it as much as I do, well, it makes all the difference in the world."

Maura's eyes lit up as she spoke of her position as a volunteer. Jane in a way felt a little jealous at not being able to have such an 'easy' life. She was bound by responsibility, by duty and bills; a volunteer position wasn't something that she could have the luxury to have. Maura's life fascinated and puzzled her at the same time, and she could think of nothing else but of the fact that she wanted this person in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the latest chapter everyone! It is definitely the longest one. I tried to get it out now since this week is going to kill me at work with an extra amount of OT. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Enjoy!=)**

* * *

The two women began spending more and more time together; as much as the detective's job would allow. They kept their outings fairly low-key; and mostly consisted of museum visits, coffee, or the occasional walk through the streets of Boston while maintaining pleasant conversation. Jane found herself going to the museum more and more frequently, completely captivated by the blonde's ability to bring out the love of art in people. She'd partaken in a few of Maura's tours; each involving a different area of the museum. She was amazed that this incredibly intelligent woman didn't work as the museum's curator since she definitely had the smarts and the passion to do it.

Jane had been at work and daydreaming about a particular stroll when her phone buzzed on her waist, indicating a new text had come in.

_Good afternoon detective. Any interesting cases today? – M_

Jane smiled. There was no better way to get out of daydreaming than having the subject of said daydream make contact with you.

_Good afternoon Dr. Isles. We have a case to close pretty much. We finally got a confession last night so today has consisted of paperwork. Can you sense the excitement pouring out of me? ;) – J_

_Yes, I can tell you're quite ecstatic about your work. I was wondering if you had any plans this evening. – M _

Maura waited patiently for the detective's response, hoping that she would get the response she wanted. They'd never done activities in the evening; their outings usually being around brunch time and early afternoon. She knew that she was going out on a limb being Friday night and all, but she figured there wasn't any harm in trying.

_My only plans consist of a six-pack and ESPN at home. I'm sure those can be moved to another day, I'm quite flexible with my schedule. What did you have in mind? ;) – J_

Maura couldn't help but let out a huge smile and a sigh of relief. She texted her quick reply.

"_I was wondering if you'd like to come by the museum tonight… say 9 o'clock?" – M_

"_I didn't realize the museum stayed open so late. I'm in." – J_

"_I'll be waiting at the front door for you=) Until then." – M_

* * *

Jane stood before her closet, at a complete loss of what to wear. Staying in her work clothes was just out of the question, yet she didn't really feel like wearing a dress either. She knew she should've asked Maura if this meeting was for a special exhibit and if there was some kind of dress code involved, but she felt silly asking about it now, 45 minutes before she was due at the museum. She suddenly remembered the nice tailored suit her parents and Frankie had pitched in to get her for one of her birthdays. Unlike her work suits, this one fit perfectly. She opted for a red, silk button-down shirt and black high heels. She took one last look in the mirror before rushing out, not wanting to keep Maura waiting.

True to her word, Maura stood just inside the doors of the museum. Jane was a bit puzzled that the building seemed deserted, and didn't hesitate to bring it up the second she could.

"You look beautiful Doctor Isles. I'm flattered you'd want to spend your Friday night with me. Thank you for inviting me out tonight. I am curious about something however; is there anyone else here? It seems kind of quiet."

"Thank you Jane, and please, I've told you time and again to call me Maura. I thought we'd gone past pleasantries. You look quite beautiful yourself. And you're not wrong; we are the only ones here tonight."

"Am I missing something?"

"Nothing at all; I just thought you might like a private tour. Knowing the ins and outs of this museum and being good friends with the curator has its perks. We have the entire place to ourselves tonight. I know that by now you've seen every single work of art here, but there's something about being here when it is absolutely quiet and there is no one else around. You'll see what I mean."

Maura led them inside and made sure to lock the front entrance again and set the alarm to the doors while making sure to disable the motion detectors within. She led Jane over to the contemporary arts section, a small table with a bottle of champagne on ice waiting for them off to the side.

"Champagne… what's the occasion?" Jane asked, smiling as she went over to the table to help uncork the bottle.

"I couldn't help myself. There's something so risqué about having champagne while strolling through the corridors when it is so against museum policy to wander about with any kind of drink. That, and I thought it would go well with our tour tonight."

Jane chuckled lightly. "You never once did anything to get you in trouble, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I was what you would consider the perfectly behaved child. Not that my parents were around enough to notice…" Maura replied, a hint of sadness in her words.

Jane noticed the slight sadness that overtook her friend. She uncorked the bottle, filled the champagne flutes, and handed one to the blonde.

"Well, today we are definitely going to be wild and live on the edge together. Come on doctor, if you would be so kind as to lead the way."

They walked through the lit corridors, stopping to admire a piece that caught their attention. Maura of course, could give you the entire history of each and every painting and piece of art in the museum. Jane, in an attempt to make Maura forget about the slight sadness that had come over her earlier, encouraged the blonde to explain the 'why' behind her love for the art they kept admiring. They would walk through a hall and Jane would either say 'yes, I like this one' or 'no, moving on to the next one…' and move on. Her eyes danced with giddiness when she saw the slight eye roll that Maura would occasionally do when she completely bypassed a painting, having hardly paid it any mind.

When they'd finally gone through a good portion of the museum, Maura guided them in a different direction. She led them to an open area, fully lit to allow for some of the larger pieces in that particular part of the museum. A wireless iPod dock sat on a bench with an iPod Touch attached. Having previously worked out the playlist, Maura went over to the machine and hit 'play' and set her flute down.

"Would you like to dance with me, detective?" she asked, a hint of seduction added to her voice, and extended her arm towards the brunette.

Jane gulped the last of her drink down, somewhat taken aback by that voice that had come to invade her dreams. Here was Maura, right in front of her… flirting and using that _voice._ It took her a few seconds to find her own.

"Uh… sure. I mean… I'd love to, doctor," she replied as she too set the flute down and took the blonde's hand in her own.

This was a huge step in itself. There were not many people who Jane consciously allowed to touch her hands. Ever since the Hoyt debacle, she tried to keep people away from her hands, from her scars. With Maura however, she felt at complete ease.

"What's going through that mind of yours Jane?" Maura asked as they danced along the wooden floor.

"Not much, I was just thinking about my hands, actually." Jane replied.

Maura had noticed the scars. She'd actually noticed them the very first day, back in the café when Jane had set their drinks on the table. She figured it was a sensitive subject for the detective since Jane always kept her hands to herself and never brought it up.

"What about them, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I don't really let a lot of people touch them. I've not really been close enough to someone lately, aside from my family, to even bother with it really."

"I'm honored." Maura replied, hoping to convey just how touched she was by Jane's revelation.

"So you're a Sinatra fan, huh?" Jane asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I am, yes. His voice has a tendency to soothe me; not to mention the fact that certain lyrics are just perfection."

Jane smiled knowingly, 'the way you look tonight' playing in the background. "You truly do look amazing tonight, you know that?"

"Why thank you Jane, so do you. Very, very sexy."

"Sexy, huh?"

"You're the detective, you tell me. What has my body language, my presence and words told you these last few weeks?" Maura questioned.

"Well, let's see. Your behavior has told me that you've enjoyed my company, pretty obvious due to all the time we've been spending together." Jane teased.

Maura bridged the gap between the two, her mouth a breath away from the detective's ear.

"Is that all I've managed to convey? Or do I have to make a more convincing argument?" she asked, her voice lowered an octave.

A shiver ran down Jane's spine and travelled to the very core of her being. It took her a moment to compose herself.

"I think the argument you're making right now is quite convincing Dr. Isles."

"You're too good at your job to not see everything I've been trying to communicate Jane. I'm no detective, but I can also see the effect that I've had on you these last few weeks. The chemistry between us is undeniable, wouldn't you agree?" Maura asked again, her hands at Jane's hips as she slowly swayed them to the beat of the music.

"I'm in total agreement Maura. You had me from the moment I heard you speak." Jane replied, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

The song came to an end. Maura continued to sway them to the beat of an imaginary song. They swayed silently for what seemed like hours, just breathing in and enjoying each other. Jane brought up her hand as she twirled Maura, and brought them to a stop. Maura looked straight into chocolate brown orbs, silently asking for permission. Jane gave an imperceptible nod, and that's all it took for the blonde to softly caress the brunette's lips with her own. It was sweet, soft, and chaste.

The blonde pulled back, eyes still closed, a smile lighting up her face.

"Thank you Jane, for making this quite the memorable night for me."

The brunette smiled and brought in the blonde for a loose, protective hug as she kissed her temple.

"And it's only the beginning." She replied, knowing that this journey with Maura was just getting started.

* * *

**Reviews are like TNT Tuesday nights at 8PM : Addictive!=) **

**What do you want to see happen? I'll take any ideas and suggestions you may have!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a much shorter chapter, but I figured it'd be good to get it out there instead of making you all wait an eternity for the next. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! They truly inspire me to continue writing=)**

* * *

"Damnit! Are you freaking kidding me? ! Pike screwed us over again! When is this incompetent imbecile going to get kicked out on his ass?" Jane slammed her hands down on her desk in frustration, eliciting nervous looks from both Frost and Korsak. "That's it, this idiot has done enough!" She rose from her chair and rushed over to Cavanaugh's office, knocked, and waited to be allowed in.

"What do you want Rizzoli? I'm running a little behind today so you better make this quick." Cavanaugh said in his no bull tone of voice.

"Sir, it's about Pike…" Jane started.

"Save it Rizzoli. I've heard enough about Pike." Cavanaugh sounded annoyed now.

"But sir, he's been screwing us over! The man uses FORCEPS to pry out bullets out of our vics' bodies, that messes with ballistics! I can't count how many times he's done that! The man doesn't know how to do a proper autopsy and he has constantly missed evidence that has been crucial to our investigations that would have been lost if it were not for someone else pointing it out!" Jane was practically yelling she was so mad.

"I said enough! I don't want to hear it! Pike is who we have, deal with it! Out of my office Rizzoli, get back to work."

"Yes sir." Jane bit her tongue to prevent herself from letting her tongue loose.

* * *

Needing to get a bit of distance from the bullpen, Jane got in the elevator and headed down for a cup of coffee. She figured at that point even a visit her with mother would be better than dealing with Pike's stupid mistakes.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" Angela asked the moment Jane walked in, face sullen.

"Ma, come on, I'm at work!" Jane replied, more annoyed with the situation upstairs than with her mom's use of the pet name.

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm just worried. Is everything ok? Can I get you a cup of coffee or some comfort food?"

Angela came around the counter to place a loving hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm the one that's sorry ma, it's not your fault I'm in such a bad mood. I would love a coffee, thanks!"

Angela came over to the table Jane had sat at a minute later. It was mid-afternoon, and the café was on one of its downtimes, allowing Angela a couple of minutes to sit with her daughter.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Angela asked again.

"It's just work, ma. The medical examiner is a pain in the ass who can't do his job right and we're dealing with the consequences of his mistakes."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish there was something I could do to help out."

"Thanks ma, I know. And the fact that you said it is enough to make me feel better. Actually, I kinda wanted to say thank you for something else."

"My daughter thanking me for something? This is huge." Angela teased.

"Don't make me regret it ma…" Jane teased right back. Angela just looked on patiently waiting for her daughter to speak again. "It's about the suggestion you made a while back, you know, about the museum visit."

"Oh I can't believe you went! I take it you had a good visit?" Angela was already bouncing in her chair with excitement.

"Yes, it was actually great. I was a little surprised really; I wasn't expecting that. How do you know about the place anyhow? I never pegged you for one to go to museums…"

"I heard it on TV at some point I'm sure. They talked about a special exhibit and how relaxing it can be to spend a day there. So I went during one of my days off. I have to admit that I didn't really know much at all about art, but there was a guide there that gave us a very nice tour. She was a very intelligent woman and seemed to be quite knowledgeable about art."

Jane smiled, picturing Maura. She had no way of knowing if Maura had indeed been the one to give her mother the tour, but she couldn't help but think of the blonde whenever she thought about the museum.

"What's that smile Jane? What happened at the museum? Did you meet someone?" Angela was getting excited again. Silence… "Oh my God you did meet someone!"

"Ma! This isn't exactly the place where I'd like to be discussing this; I am at work after all. But yeah, I met someone."

"You have to tell me all about him! What is he like? What does he look like?"

"Ma, we have to talk about this later, we can't do this now. And I do want to talk to you about it. Maybe you can come over to the apartment tonight; I'll get us some dinner so we don't have to worry about cooking. This is important to me ma, and I really hope that I can get your blessing."

"Jane, I love you. And nothing you could ever do will ever change that. Let me know when you're off work so I can come over. My baby, I'm so happy for you!" Angela hugged and kissed her daughter before getting up and returning to work.

Feeling slightly better, Jane grabbed her coffee and returned to what remained of her work day.

* * *

Maura was sitting at the café where she'd gone with Jane the day they met, taking a break in between tours, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Dr. Maura Isles please."

"This is she."

"Dr. Isles, good afternoon. My name is Sean Cavanaugh, and I'm a lieutenant for Boston PD; I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

"Not at all lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"I'll get right to the point. A buddy of mine works down in NYPD homicide and he mentioned that until recently you were their chief medical examiner."

"That's correct."

"May I ask why you decided to leave?"

"That's a rather personal question lieutenant."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We've been having a lot of trouble here at Boston PD with our current medical examiner. Let's just say that I've about had enough, and we're in dire need for a change. When I mentioned this to my colleague, he told me that the best medical examiner he'd ever worked with had moved to Boston."

"I'm flattered."

"The reason I'm calling Dr. Isles, is to ask you if you'd be interested in coming in for an interview for the position of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner."

* * *

**Ok so I know several things happened in this chapter and it may feel a little 'off' but I wanted to get the ball rolling in the right direction. We all know that while I've made Maura an awesome museum expert, she belongs in the office of the chief medical examiner. I'm still open to ideas or thoughts everyone! I'm still thinking about where I want to take this, as I had honestly not thought past the first chapter lol. hope you liked this latest part. I'd love to read your thoughts.=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm speechless at the feedback I've gotten. Thank you all for your continued support! Here's the chapter some of you have been waiting for!**

* * *

Jane left work at 6 PM sharp that day. She wanted to make the dinner with her mother special because she knew that she had a big announcement to make. She sent her mother a quick text message letting her know to meet her at home at 7. It gave her enough time to get everything ready for the big revelation. The funny thing was, she wasn't that nervous about it. She knew that even if her family wasn't accepting of her new 'lifestyle' she would have Maura by her side, and while she loved her family, and she wanted them with her, Maura would be enough. She didn't exactly know how her mother would react to knowing that she was dating a woman, but if the meeting at the café earlier that day had been any indication, she prayed to God that at least she would be somewhat accepting of the relationship. Wait, had she just called it a relationship? _Damn Rizzoli, you have it bad. Maura and you haven't even talked about a relationship yet._She knew though, deep down, every time she thought of the blonde, there was no other way to look at their romance. It may not have been official yet, but there was no doubt that was where they were headed.

Her mother showed up at 7 o'clock sharp. It was then that Jane grew just a little nervous. She had made a quick stop at the store to get some beer before stopping at the Chinese restaurant they both liked so much and getting some takeout. She'd even forgone the containers and dished out the food. The table was set and ready as her mother made her way into the room.

"I've been craving Chinese! You're the perfect daughter." Angela claimed, kissing her daughter on the cheek before going back and sitting on the barstool facing Jane. "So tell me, what's the big news you have to share?"

"What do you mean ma? I told you I'd met someone; I would've thought it'd be pretty obvious…"

"Come on Janie, you've NEVER been this excited over someone you're dating before. There's something special about this one, I can tell. Give your old mom some credit."

"You're way too observant ma; I'm beginning to think some of my badass detective skills were genetic." Jane said with a smile. "You're right though. I had already told you this one was special."

"So, spill already. Who is he? How exactly did you meet? I realize it was at the museum, but I want details!"

Jane thought for a second, formulating her thoughts before replying.

"I was sitting in front of a rather unique painting, muttering to myself why I'd bothered going and wondering what was so great about being there, thinking aloud and saying something about the piece I sat in front of, before I was approached by this stranger. They started telling me about the artist that had painted that piece and gave me the history behind the painting. They way they expressed themselves, the passion, got me wanting to know more about them. We ended up at the little café down the street talking for hours. We've been seeing each other as often as we can since."

"You skipped the first part Jane. What's he like?"

Jane took a deep breath. The moment of truth had arrived. She set her beer down, took a deep breath as she braced herself for the aftermath of her confession.

"That's just it ma… it isn't a 'he'. 'She' is wonderful; the most fascinating, most beautiful person I've ever met."

Angela sat there in silence; absorbing the news her daughter had just hit her with. Her seconds of silence dragged on as if they were years in Jane's mind as she waited for a reaction, ANY reaction from her mother.

"It's a tour guide, isn't it?" Angela asked, curious.

"Yes, she is. Wait, how do you know that ma? That's what you ask, really? Your only daughter, the one you've been pressuring into finding a man and getting married and having a family just told you that she's gay, and you ask if it's a tour guide?" Jane was a little taken aback.

"What do you want me to do Jane, sit here and cry, or yell at you and disown you? I know we're Catholic honey, and while this may not be what I was visualizing when I went off about wanting you in a relationship, I told you before: there is nothing you could ever do that would make me love you any less. What you do with your life is your business. Your eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas when I mentioned the tour guide that had given me a view of the museum, and while I have no way of knowing if this is the same person, I knew it had hit close to home. If this person makes you as happy as you seem to be, then the only thing I have to say is that I can't wait to meet the woman who makes my daughter the happiest I've ever seen her. "

The tears Jane had in her eyes that had been threatening to fall since the moment her mother had been stunned into silence came rushing out as she went around the counter and crushed her mother into a hug. The relief she felt, the happiness that rushed through her body as she heard her mother say that it was ok, that she truly loved and accepted her as she was truly overwhelming in the best of ways.

"Thank you ma; you've no idea what this means to me. You accepting me, in spite of our religion and traditional views, it means more to me than I could ever say."

"You're my daughter. I love you, and I always will. Now, will you tell me about this woman? I want to know more about her."

Jane smiled through the tears as she sat back down.

"Her name is Maura, Maura Isles. She's been volunteering at the museum as a guide."

"What does she do for work?"

"She doesn't work at the moment ma, she doesn't need to. She's very well off. She's actually a doctor, a forensic pathologist."

"My baby is dating a doctor!" Angela cried, a smile gracing her features.

"I'm sure she could find work in a heartbeat if she really wanted it, she just wanted to take a break and focus on getting her life settled in Boston before starting a new job. She has a passion for art, and that's how she ended up at the museum. She's so incredibly smart ma; she's a genius, and that's not an exaggeration. She's like a walking encyclopedia; it's endearing really. You'll see what I mean."

"So she just moved to Boston?"

"Yes, she's been here for about 3 months. She was the chief medical examiner for NYPD before she came over here."

"Why'd she make the move?"

"She just needed a change of venue she said. I'm grateful she did, I probably never would've met her otherwise. She's amazing ma. She's beautiful, there's no other way to describe her. I would love for you to meet her, soon. You're going to love her! But please, PLEASE don't go throwing ideas into her head about marriage and kids right off the bat, will ya? I really like this woman, like really like her, and I don't want you scaring her off." Jane said, her voice split between joking and being serious.

"There's nothing else to be said then. Invite her to Sunday dinner. I'll make sure to cook up something special for my baby and her date. Have you told the boys yet?"

"No ma, I haven't told anyone; I wanted you to be the first to know. I'll tell Frankie and Tommy before then. I want to tell them about her before Sunday comes around; they're going to be too busy being jealous of me come dinner time to say much else then." Jane laughed.

Mother and daughter spent the rest of the evening making conversation, Jane telling her more about Maura and convincing herself more along the way that Maura was the woman for her.

* * *

The next day found Maura at Boston PD, meeting with Lt. Cavanaugh. Jane, Frost and Korsak had been called out on a case so they were nowhere to be seen and for that Maura was grateful. She'd not mentioned her call with Cavanaugh to Jane because she wasn't ready to see how the detective would react about them possibly working together. Sure, Jane had told her time and again just how frustrating it had been with the medical examiner and had mentioned before that she'd put in a good word for her, but that had been when they'd just met. She didn't know if their current standing still made that a valid invitation to join her at work. The interview had gone flawlessly, and she found herself rising from her seat to conclude her meeting with the homicide lieutenant.

"Thank you Lieutenant Cavanaugh." She stated, shaking his hand. "I appreciate you giving me this opportunity and for thinking of me in such a situation. I hadn't realized Lieutenant Harris held me in such high regard."

"By the sound of it Dr. Isles, you earned your position and I've no doubt you excelled at NYPD. I'm sure that would be the same case here. We can certainly use someone like you on our team."

"I understand the time is of the essence; you will have my response within the week. It was a pleasure meeting you in person, and I hope this will be the beginning of a good work relationship." She shook the lieutenant's hand, turned and left the building. It was now more than ever that she knew she had a lot to think about, and a decision to make.

* * *

**I know we all have our coming out stories, and I hope that if it applies to you, it was somewhat along the lines of Jane's. It's not always that easy:/ What do you think? Should Maura tell Jane about the interview, or should she just take the job and surprise her? How would it affect their relationship if she just dove in? I'm still debating!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An insomnia filled night for me equals faster chapters for you all! Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts! You all have me writing this out faster than I could've ever thought. I may be exhausted, but your liking of this story keeps me motivated=) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Hello, my beautiful google-mouthed genius." Jane teased Maura as she leaned in to kiss her hello. "How was your day? Were there any interesting people during the tours today?" As Maura headed back to the kitchen, Jane walked over to the small closet by the entrance and hung up her jacket along with her badge, gun and cuffs before going over to the blonde once again and placing her arms around the smaller woman from behind as she continued chopping up vegetables for dinner. She nuzzled the blonde's neck and kissed her pulse point. "I missed you today."

They'd fallen into a comfortable routine. Jane would come over to Maura's house after work and spend time together before heading back home. Since Maura was definitely the healthier cook of the two, she would prepare them dinner every night. There were occasional days in which they switched and they would have dinner at Jane's apartment, and that usually consisted of takeout since Jane was usually too tired to cook after a long day or a particularly difficult case.

Maura stopped chopping momentarily and set the knife down before turning and giving her a proper welcome home. After all the time they'd spent together there, Maura could no longer think of the place as 'home' without Jane there. It had been a house when she'd purchased it months before, but it hadn't truly felt like home until she and the detective started spending more and more time together within its walls.

She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and reached up to claim her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Up until now, they'd not gone past the point of behaving like hormonal teenagers and making out on the couch; though they both felt like the time for consummating their relationship was near.

"It was a good day. Saw some of the regulars, but most were tourists. I did have some that provided for engaging conversation."

"No one is trying to steal my girl now, are they? I'm a homicide detective, I can kill them and they'd never find the body, or the killer for that matter." Jane said, teasing Maura.

"Jane!"

"Come on Maur, you know I'm teasing you."

"You are cute when you get jealous." Maura teased right back.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. You want to know why?"

"I do."

"Because I know I have nothing to be jealous about. I'm not insecure about us. You're. All. Mine." She accentuated each word with a kiss.

"I am."

"Good, because there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Well, I had a talk with my ma yesterday… and I told her about you, about us."

"Jane, why didn't you tell me before? How did she take it? Is everything ok?" Maura asked, a worried tone lacing her voice.

"Everything could not be more perfect. She was so much more accepting than I thought she would ever be. She is dying to meet you and requests your presence with me at this Sunday's family dinner."

"I'd love to. I'm so happy that she was ok with everything. I know we'd talked about her possibly not accepting your sexuality. It makes me a little less nervous about meeting her."

"I'm also going to talk to my brothers before then, just to make sure that I don't give them something to choke on come Sunday. I did however want to mention something else…"

"There's more news that you want to hit your family with during one family dinner?"

"Well, they're going to know about my sexuality, and they're going to know that I'm bringing someone home. When I bring you however, I want to know how I can introduce you. Would I introduce you as someone I've been dating, or would you like it if, perhaps, I were to introduce you as my girlfriend… what I'm trying to say is... Maura Isles, would you do me the honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend?"

A huge smile took over Maura's features as she took in the question Jane asked her. They'd never talked about it before, but she knew that it was a conversation that was going to be coming up. "Of course I'd like that Jane, I'd love to be your girlfriend, and be yours."

The women kissed again, the kiss more passionate than the one before, with both trying to convey just how happy they were with this new development in their relationship.

"I can't wait for you to meet my family," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and looked into her hazel eyes. "We're a crazy bunch, but I wouldn't have it any other way. My brothers will tease you to no end, so be ready for that. And watch out, because once you come to a Rizzoli Family Sunday Dinner, you're officially in."

Maura smiled as Jane told her of her family.

"I truly can't wait to meet them all. Now that we're on important topics of conversation, there's something I wanted to talk to you about too…"

"I'm all ears. What's going on."

"Well, a few days ago, I received a call from a Lt. Sean Cavanaugh."

"Cavanaugh called you?" Jane asked, puzzled. "What'd he want?"

"He wanted me to come in to interview for the position of chief medical examiner."

Jane looked a little stunned, which was a surprise since her detective skills had managed to fail her this time around.

"What did you tell him?"

"I interviewed for the position this morning."

"And…"

"And I wanted to talk to you about it before I accepted. The job is mine if I want it. I just didn't want to get ahead of myself and say yes without consulting it with you first."

"You don't have to do that Maur, but I appreciate that you were thoughtful enough to do so. You know that I'd told you from the beginning that I'd put in a good word for you. The medical examiner we have right now really is atrocious."

"I know you had mentioned it before Jane, but that was before we started seeing each other; before we got into a relationship. I didn't want what we have right now to negatively impact your position or opinion of my working with you. You've seen me outside of work, of course, but we've never actually worked together. How do you know we're going to be a good fit?"

"I know we're going to be a good fit because we're a good fit now. You're an extremely meticulous person, to an anal degree at times. That is the kind of person we need in the medical examiner's office to help us crack cases. I know we're going to be a good fit because we've been seeing each other for weeks, and not once have you questioned my job. You haven't questioned my hours, or my dedication to the badge. I know that once we start working together, your hours are going to be quite similar to mine, and that's just an added bonus because that means I'll be able to spend time with you whenever we get a spare moment. What else can I tell you that will convince you that this is a good move?"

"You don't have to convince me, Jane. I was thinking that we were a good fit already; I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page. I'll call Lieutenant Cavanaugh in the morning and inform him that I'll take the position."

"Good. I'm happy that you're getting on board. I'll have to introduce you to the guys. Maybe I'll invite them over to Sunday dinner as well so that they can get a jump start and meet you. You're going to love them too. I've never worked with better people before. You're going to fit right in."

"Of course I am, because I fit with you."

* * *

**Thanks for the advice everyone! I hope you liked the way it played out. What do you want to see during family dinner? Do you want a jealous or supportive Tommy? Now that Maura is joining the BPD gang, how are things going to change between the two? How will Jane react to Maura's more 'meticulous' side? Can't wait to read your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter peeps! Again, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Enjoy!=)**

* * *

Jane had invited her brothers over for a game on Friday night. There were three things that the Rizzoli siblings never passed on: beer, food, and sports. When you had a combination of the three, it was guaranteed attendance. She wanted to break the ice and tell them about Maura before Sunday came around so that they wouldn't be caught off guard and so that it minimized the possibility of causing a scene in the middle of dinner.

"Hey guys, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about," she began during halftime of the Celtics-Bulls game.

"Jane, it can wait, we're watching the commentary," Tommy replied absentmindedly.

"No, it can't wait. That's pretty much the reason why I invited you two over here tonight so you're going to shut up and listen." She stated, using her commanding detective voice.

"Alright, alright. What is it?" Tommy replied, Frankie having already given her his full attention.

"I wanted to let you guys to know that I'm bringing someone with me to Sunday night dinner."

"That's what you interrupted commentary for?" Tommy replied, going back to the TV.

"Tommy, just shut up. It's not just any person, ok? It's an important stage in my life, and I wanted you to know about it… the thing is… I'm gay. The person I'm bringing with me is a woman."

Frankie had a 'fish out of water' look while Tommy ended up spitting his beer out.

"What did you say? You're gay? ! Why didn't you tell us before?" Frankie asked, finally having found his voice.

"Because it wasn't important before. I found someone I'm serious with and I want you two to meet her."

The two brothers looked at one another, communicating wordlessly. After a small nod from Frankie, it was Tommy who spoke.

"You know it's alright with us Jane. You're our big sister and we love you. I'm sure we're going to love this woman too. Good luck telling ma and pops."

Relief washed over Jane once again.

"Thank you guys. It really means a lot to me. I just didn't want to blindside you come Sunday. Maura's great, you're going to love her. Oh, and I already talked to ma. Her opinion was the one I really worried about, I'm not really worried about pop's."

Both men nodded, knowing the history with their father and not wanting to say much else. Silence took over for the next couple of minutes, while everyone tried to figure out if they should speak or not.

"Ok well I said what I wanted to say. You guys can go back to watching the commentary; I'll get us some more beer."

* * *

Sunday came quickly for both women. Maura was trying to tie up loose ends at the museum. Even though her position was just as a volunteer, she still wanted to thank her friend for the opportunity and help her find a possible replacement. It was surprising to know that there were still people that were interested and could volunteer their time for such a cause, and it made Maura a little less guilty at leaving with such short notice.

She made sure to get her equipment from storage in preparation for her return to work. She'd spoken to Cavanaugh the day after she'd spoken with Jane as agreed. The man had been so happy she could practically hear him jumping on the other side of the line and informed her he wanted her to begin as soon as possible. She said to advise dispatch of her number and to set everything up to have her start on Monday.

The reaction Jane had gotten from Korsak and Frost had been pretty much the same as Tommy and Frankie's. Jane was glad that both her former and new partner were ok with her and still had her back. It was a great relief to know that her family and those that truly mattered to her accepted her as she was with no judgment. She too invited them over to Sunday dinner so they could meet Maura.

Maura and Jane had also discussed the status of their relationship and how that was going to affect their work relationship. They'd agreed to keep their relationship on the down low, with the only ones knowing being Jane's family along with Frost and Korsak who were family too. No one else needed to know their business. They'd made a pact to maintain a strictly professional relationship while at work, Maura giving in and willing to allow a kiss or two in the confines of her office and away from prying eyes if time allowed.

The two had spent the weekend together. They'd agreed to meet early on Sunday afternoon to purchase the wine and other things they'd be taking with them to Sunday dinner. Angela had called Jane multiple times over the weekend to make sure that she was going to be bringing her date and that she wasn't going to be cancelling last minute. Jane had gotten to the point of being so annoyed with her mother wanting confirmation every 30 minutes that she'd said yes one last time, told her that they'd be at dinner, and had proceeded to give up on answering the phone.

"Are you ready for this? We can still back out you know? My ma is still expecting us to." Jane and Maura sat in Jane's car on the curb of Angela's apartment complex.

"I wouldn't do that to your family Jane. Of course I'm ready; I've been looking forward to this all week. Are you having second thoughts about us?" Maura asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Of course not; it's just my family is a handful, and I'm still a little afraid of how much crap they're going to give us. Not that they won't approve of our relationship, but that the teasing and going back and forth and interrogation is really going to end up reaching new limits. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to subject you to that. I realize however, that my family isn't going to go away and that you're going to have to meet them eventually. I figure it's now or never. Allow me…"

Jane exited the car and headed over to Maura's side to let her out. The two walked hand in hand up to the door and Jane brought out her key. "Dear baby Jesus please let this go well." She muttered before opening the door and guiding Maura in with her.

"Ma, we're here!" she said, trying to track her mother down.

"I'm in the kitchen Jane. Give me a minute."

Angela quickly washed her hands and went to greet her daughter and Maura in the living room.

"Maura, this is my mother, Angela Rizzoli. Ma, this is Dr. Maura Isles, my girlfriend."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura said, extending her hand to shake the Rizzoli matriarch's hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Please Dr. Isles, call me Angela. The pleasure is mine. Jane has told me about you too. We don't shake hands around here, we hug." Angela stated, pulling Maura into a hug and kiss on the cheek. She turned to Jane. "I can't believe you didn't tell me she's your girlfriend! She's beautiful! You're beautiful." Angela said, going back to Maura.

"Thank you Angela. Please, if I'm going to call you Angela, then you must call me Maura."

"Ok Maura. Well you two have a seat; I'm just putting the finishing touches on dinner."

"Would you like some assistance in the kitchen?" Maura asked, setting her purse down and preparing to join Angela.

"No, it's quite alright. I'm nearly done. I'm sure that with all that Janie's told me about you, there will be plenty of times for us to cook together. Just sit and relax, or perhaps you'd like a glass of wine?"

"I'll get us a glass Maur." Jane replied as she grabbed the bags they'd brought with them and followed her mother into the kitchen. Jane grabbed the bottle of wine they'd brought and poured Maura a glass while she got a beer out of the fridge for herself.

The rest of the guests started showing up. They all graciously shook Maura's hand and welcomed her into the family. The men quickly went and grabbed a seat in front of the television while Angela finished dinner. Before everyone knew it, the table was set and the food served. Jane rose quickly before they got started.

"I just wanted to thank my ma for having us over tonight, and to thank all of you for coming. This dinner is particularly special for me because I wanted you all to meet this fantastic woman that's sitting beside me. Maura has become such a special person in my life, and just a few days ago agreed to become my girlfriend."

Jane had a wide smile that told everyone just how happy she was. General consent was heard throughout the table, a wolf-whistle coming from Frankie and Frost, with nods of approval and congratulations coming from Korsak and Angela.

"I also wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all that Maura interviewed with Cavanaugh and that starting tomorrow she will be working as the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner".

A great cheer erupted from the detectives and Frankie. "We're finally rid of Pike!" being the general consensus. Side conversations started immediately, the table buzzing with excitement. It hadn't escaped Jane's attention that Tommy hadn't said a word throughout her announcements and sat quietly, waiting for everyone to begin eating. His body language told her he was stewing about something, but she decided to let it drop, not wanting to cause a scene in what was Maura's first Sunday night dinner.

Everyone except Tommy tried to engage Maura in conversation, trying to get to know more about the blonde that seemed to have Jane's heart. Having never been the social bee, she was a little taken aback and nervous with so much attention, but handled everything calmly and with grace. By the end of the evening, Maura had nearly everyone's seal of approval.

Frankie, Korsak and Frost bade everyone a good night and a 'good luck' to Maura for the following day before heading out. Maura had insisted on helping Angela clean up and had now joined her in the kitchen. Jane figured it was as good a time as any to talk to her little brother about the issues he seemed to be having.

"What's the matter Tommy, what's eating you up?" Jane asked as she handed him a beer and sat beside him. "Don't you like Maura?"

Silence. Jane waited a couple of minutes before repeating her question only to be met with more silence.

"What's your problem huh? Maura's a great person. You're really going to tell me you're just going to ignore us? I thought you were ok with this whole thing!"

"I thought I was too."

Jane felt like she'd been slapped.

"It's not the gay thing, Jane. I really couldn't care less about it. It's just… Maura's gorgeous. She looks like an incredibly intelligent person… I don't know…"

"You're wondering why she chose me… when clearly she can have someone like you."

Silence again.

"Whatever Tommy, suck it up. You think I don't know how far out of my league she is? ! She's a beautiful, rich genius for crying out loud! You think I haven't thought about our differences? I consider myself the luckiest woman in the world for having someone like her by my side and I will not let anything fuck this up. Don't mess with it Tommy. If you're not ok with it, then fine. Just remember, if she's out of my league, then you're a whole galaxy away from her."

Jane stood, her blood boiling, and left the room. She took a few deep breaths to calm down before joining Maura and Angela in the kitchen.

"Are we almost ready to go?"

"Jane I was just telling Maura that we should get together more often. There are a few recipes she's interested in learning." Angela said, pleased to have gotten along so well with her daughter's girlfriend.

"Sure ma. I'm sure we can work something out. We're going to take off."

"Jane, let me just grab my purse."

As Maura left the room, Angela approached Jane with a huge hug and a kiss for her daughter.

"Janie, I love her! You better hold on to that one, she's a keeper!" Angela replied, happiness filling her voice.

"Thanks ma, and I know, she's certainly a keeper."

_I want her to be my forever._

* * *

**So Tommy? Clearly not ok with this whole deal. Wonder if he's going to start trouble. Maura's 1st day of work is coming up! You guys are finally going to get to see her more scientific side. Do you think it's going to cause any trouble between her and Jane or with everything be smooth sailing?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A shorter chapter because I've been busy with other stuff... but here it is! Enjoy=)**

* * *

"I had a wonderful time with your family tonight, Jane. They are an amazing group of people. I'm looking forward to getting to know all of them better," Maura said as Jane drove them back to Maura's house.

Jane smiled. "I'm glad everything went well. Or as well as could be expected I suppose." The last was said with a drip of sadness.

"What's the matter? What happened with Tommy? You seemed upset there at the end and he didn't say a word throughout dinner."

"He's not ok with it. It doesn't matter though; he'll get over it. It's just Tommy being an ass."

"I'm sorry; I truly am. I thought everyone had been supportive. He seemed nice enough when you introduced us."

"The problem came later, but I really don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about something else… are you excited about your first day of work tomorrow?"

"Yes! I am going to miss the volunteering at the museum, but I can't wait to get back into the morgue. I know that sounds rather morbid, but that is when I'm in my element. I'm not the most loquacious of people you know. I like the peace and quiet the morgue brings."

"You could've fooled me; you didn't stop talking throughout dinner."

"Well it wasn't without a bit of effort. Not because of your family because I love them; it's because I've always been afraid."

"Afraid of what Maur?"

"People."

Jane was surprised by this admission. Maura always seemed such at ease around people at the museum. She didn't realize how it could be possible for her to have issues with talking to and meeting strangers every single day.

"But you see and talk to people every single day. You've always seemed fine."

"Immersion therapy; it's proved quite effective for me. I wasn't always this 'outgoing and social'. Even now, I fear I have difficulty with engaging in conversation at times.

"You don't have to worry about it, ok? The most important thing is that you don't shy away from your problem, but that you face it head on. My family was thrilled with you tonight. My ma told me you're a keeper; as if I didn't already know that."

The car came to a stop outside Maura's home. Jane again left her side to go unlock Maura's door and let her out. The two made their way up the walkway, their arms around each other.

"As much as I enjoyed tonight, I'm glad it's over. My family is a handful and I'm glad we both survived." Jane stated. "I know tomorrow's a big day, so I'm going to be an adult about this and leave you be so you can be well rested for tomorrow." She wrapped both arms around the blonde and brought her in for a kiss. Maura wasted no time as her tongue asked for entrance against Jane's lips. The two dueled for dominance in a heated passion before they needed to break for air.

"What if I don't want you to go? What if I want you to stay right here, with me?" Maura replied, eyes staring right back into nearly black orbs filled with desire.

"We've never spent the night together before… are you sure you're ready? I don't want us to be on any kind of schedule Maura. I want to do this right." Jane asked hesitantly.

"You're my girlfriend Jane. I want to spend the night with you. I think we can both decide where that will take us, don't you? The only thing I know for certain is that I don't want to spend another night without you. I want to wake up with your arms wrapped around me and be able to kiss you good morning. I think we've waited long enough to take this next step in our relationship." She held Jane by the hand and gave it a slight tug. "Come inside with me; the rest we will deal with as it comes."

The two women entered the house and carried out their usual routine. Jane put her things away before going into the kitchen to get them a bottle of wine while Maura made sure to feed Bass. The two sat on the sofa facing one another and relaxed with glass of wine in hand. They talked about the events of the evening, with Jane giving Maura the ins and outs of the conversations she'd partaken in and giving her a little more history with her family and co-workers. Before they knew it, the bottle of wine was consumed and complete darkness had come over the city.

Jane looked at Maura with the slightest hint of nervousness. Maura, surprised at being quite calm and collected, set their wine glasses to the side before extending her hand out to her girlfriend yet again. Jane graciously accepted it. Warm fingers intertwined as they rose from their seat on the sofa. Maura smiled at Jane and communicated more with her eyes that she ever could with words, even if she'd been able to form them at the time. She slowly led the taller brunette down the hallway and into the master bedroom.

* * *

Jane awoke to the shrill noise of her cell phone closely followed by the sound of Maura's on the nightstand. She quickly rose from the bed, disappointed at having to leave the comfort and warmth of her girlfriend's body and made her way into the adjoining restroom. Maura waited until the door was closed before answering her own phone.

"Dr. Isles."

"Good morning Dr. Isles. This is dispatch. I'm sorry to call so early but we got a call about a body…"

Maura quickly made note of the address. "I'll be there as quickly as possible."

Both women ended their respective calls, knowing they'd been called to the same crime scene.

Jane came back and sat beside her girlfriend. She gave her a kiss good morning before speaking. "Maura, last night was…"

"The most incredible night of my life Jane."

"Mine too."

Both women smiled glad to be on the same page.

"You ready for your first body Dr. Isles? Duty calls."

* * *

**So... I felt hesitant about writing a sex scene. I really haven't had much practice and didn't want to make it all odd. I'm also not sure that's where I want this story going. One thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want to keep putting it off anymore because then it would've just been weird after so long together. What do you guys think? What do you want to read?;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope it lives up to expectations! The reviews have been amazing! Thank you all! Those who have signed as 'guest' and I can't send a PM back or if I haven't gotten back to you, this is for you too!=)**

* * *

"Rizzoli, homicide victory 825." Jane stated as she walked up to the uniform standing at the edge of the crime scene.

"What have we got?" she asked as she approached Frost and Korsak. Maura was already at work, surveying the victim. She and Jane had made it a point to leave a few minutes apart so as to arrive at different times.

"Female, early to mid thirties with blunt force trauma to the head with severe laceration. There are also reddish brown stains in the inner thighs and external genitalia." Maura continued with her assessment.

"She was sexually assaulted." Jane went through the victim's belongings. "The wallet is intact so we can rule out robbery. The pager is completely ruined. It looks like she was dragged here. The injury on the head was done with a rectangular weapon."

"I can't confirm that." Maura replied quickly. "And that wasn't a pager; it was an insulin pump. The victim was diabetic." Maura grabbed one of the victim's hands and started observing her fingers. "I can see many needle sticks. She must've tested herself several times a day." She reached over for the purse and pulled out a little notepad. "She kept very careful records. Her readings for yesterday were over 400."

"Is that good or bad?" Jane asked.

"It is extremely high."

Jane took in a big breath. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's bad. Her body wasn't getting any insulin, which rendered her incapable of anything. She must've been experiencing dizziness, slurred speech and trouble walking."

"Yeah that injury on her head tells me she wasn't really able to do much against the attacker. Hey Frost, we're looking for a two by four." Jane said the instant Frost held up a bloodied piece of wood. "Hey Frost, we're looking for an idiot." She looked the body over again, stopping at the left hand. "She was married. Make sure we get a hold of the husband, we're going to want to bring him in for questioning."

Maura had already begun looking through the iPad that was in the victim's bag. "Jane…"

"Yeah Maur? Uh… Yes Dr. Isles?"

"My apologies, detective." Maura looked ashamed of her indiscretion in front of the other officers since this was supposed to be her first day on the job and all. She wasn't exactly supposed to be on a first name basis with Jane yet. "I just wanted to mention… It may not be the husband." She handed Jane the iPad.

"Because she didn't _have_ a husband." Jane stated, looking at the iPad's lock screen. The photo was of two women on what appeared to be their wedding day. The woman in the wedding gown was the victim currently at their feet. "Hey Frost, track down the wife. We gotta bring her in."

"I'll start on the autopsy right away. The quicker we can determine the cause of death, the better it is for the case."

"Well the injury to the head doesn't appear to be the cause. It must've been the lack of…" Jane began.

"I can't make any definitive conclusions without the autopsy and testing, detective." Maura finished.

"Alright, DOCTOR. I'm just speaking hypothetically."

"I don't speak 'hypothetically' and I don't like to guess."

"This is going to be an interesting work relationship…" Jane muttered.

"What was that detective?" Maura asked, wanting to make sure she heard her girlfriend correctly.

"I said: this is going to be an interesting work relationship. I'm a homicide detective, we thrive on hypothetical situations. It's how we bounce ideas off one another."

"And I'm a pathologist; the only thing that speaks for me is science. It is unwavering, and so am I."

"Alright, we're just going to have to learn to find some common ground. The guys and I are heading back to the precinct. Please let me know if anything comes back with the autopsy and testing."

"I will keep you informed, detective."

Jane and Frost made their way back to their respective vehicles, with Jane visibly having extra weight on her shoulders.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh partner?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Dr. Isles… I take it you hadn't talked about the specifics behind the job or how either of you operate?"

"No, we hadn't exactly gotten around to that."

"It seems to me like you two are very compatible, and dare I say it: in love? Yet at the work place you may as well be oil and water. You two are going to have to learn to adapt to each other's style."

"I know it Frost. And don't even say the 'l' word yet, alright? We haven't even talked about that."

"It's obvious to anyone that knows the slightest thing about you Jane. The way you two look at each other, your obvious attraction; you're like magnets. Though I must admit, I didn't see the looks I saw last tonight make an appearance here."

"Alright alright, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll talk to Maura tonight. Maybe we can reach some sort of understanding. I can tell you already though, even without the guessing, I can see she's a million times better than Pike. And if all I have to deal with is her inability to guess, then that's something I'm willing to put up with."

"You're right about that Jane; she's way better than Pike." Frost said with a smile. "Come on, let's get some coffee, we got a lot of work to do."

* * *

They found themselves still at the bullpen a few hours later. They'd talked to the wife of the victim only to find she'd had an airtight alibi. There wasn't a lot to go on at the moment since they hadn't been able to locate any prints. Maura called up to the bullpen to have one of the detectives come down to look at new developments and it was Jane who decided to take the trip down to the morgue.

"Dr. Isles, what have you got for us?" Jane said, walking into the morgue.

"We're alone, Jane. 'Dr. Isles' just sounds way too impersonal when you're not trying to flirt with me." Maura said with a slight smile at her lips.

"Alright, Maura, what do we have?" Jane asked, her eyes shining with humor.

"Well we still don't have any definitive prints. But there were some things that came around that I wanted to bring to your attention. Look at this…" She lifted the victim's right hand and illuminated it with a flashlight, a stamp with the word 'Merck' plainly visible. "Merck, it means 'girl' in Welsh".

"Since when do well to do lawyers have club stamps?"

"You may want to look into it. I also found a trace of deer skin fibers on the murder weapon."

"Deer skin fibers… so what are we, looking for Bambi?" Jane asked.

"No, deer skin from apparel."

"Moccasins, a teepee?"

"Teepees are generally constructed from buffalo hides."

"Oh my God Maura, you are SO literal!"

Maura sighed. She knew this was going to come up sooner or later. She thought how best to diffuse the situation before it turned out into a full blown argument.

"Deer skin fiber is soft and breathable, makes it ideal for work gloves. After testing, we also confirmed that the DNA is from a female."

"So that's why there are no prints." Jane finished. At least they were getting somewhere.

"Thank you Maura. We at least have a lead to go on now. Frost and I are going to check out this 'Merck' place, see if there's anything of use there. Let me know of any new developments, ok?"

"Of course Jane, I'll keep you informed."

Jane looked around and found there were no other people in sight. She leaned in and gave Maura a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course, I'll have dinner ready for us." Maura replied.

"I know we still have to learn how to work together Maura. I just want to say, I'm really glad you're here." Jane tried to sound as sincere as possible; she wanted Maura to know that she meant every word she was saying.

"I'm glad to be here too, Jane. I'll see you tonight."

_Her first day on the job wasn't turning out so bad after all…_

* * *

**_There's a perfectly good reason why I chose this particular episode. I'm sure you all know which one I'm talking about, since true Rizzles fans know all;) Had a really rough weekend so I took an extra day to post this. I could use some love peeps, so hit me with those opinions!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Part I

**You all are really the best readers a girl could ask for! I'm honored at the attention and positive reviews this story has gotten so far and I truly hope I don't disappoint. I hope we can all keep this going until the end! I know I wouldn't be able to write without your support, so thank you!**

* * *

The only thing Frost and Jane had obtained from going to 'Merch' was to find out that it indeed was a lesbian bar, and that there was some narrow-minded, bigoted organization with a vendetta against the LGBT community. They'd managed to question the bar owner and bouncer, all to no avail. It wasn't until they returned to the bullpen and Frost got to work on the victim's iPad that something came up.

"Well she might've been married, but according to her search history, she wasn't happily married…" Frost stated as he started going through pages of history.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just look at her browsing history; over half of these are dating websites. It seems like our vic was having more than one extramarital affair."

"Can you get into her profiles or e-mail? Maybe that can give us a clue as to who she was seeing and where they were meeting up…" Jane said, wheels turning.

"Yeah, it seems like she made dates with several women, all of whom she met at Merch."

The detectives were deep in thought when Korsak interrupted their thinking.

"You know, they kinda resemble one another…"

"Huh?" Jane said, confused.

"You and the victim… you look like one another. Don't tell me you don't see it."

"You know, Korsak is right, Jane. You do kinda look alike."

Jane looked at the photo of the victim staring back at her. They were both tall brunettes with similar skin tone and build. Still, she didn't like where this was going.

"No, I don't think so. Don't even go there."

"Jane, come on, be reasonable…" Frost began.

"No, no, NO! I will not have you throw me into a lesbian circle in hopes of catching a killer, no!"

"All you'd have to do is meet some of them at Merch for a drink, that's all!"

"That's all? That's all? Do you know how many different ways that can screw me over? One, I don't even see how we could possibly gain information from a drink and two: Maura would flip if she found out!"

"Found out what?" Maura asked as she walked into the bullpen. Silence came over the detectives. "I clearly walked in at the wrong time. Does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Frost sent up a prayer, shielded himself from both women, and made his point.

"We're going over the victim's iPad information. Turns out she's been having multiple extramarital affairs. Korsak mentioned the fact that both she and Jane looked alike, and I thought some undercover work wouldn't be so bad… it'd help us track the killer down, or at least that's what I'm hoping."

"How exactly do you want to go about doing that, detective?" Maura asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, we could put up a profile on these sites with Jane's photo, have the details of the profile be the same as that of the victim so it would attract the same people. They could meet up at Merch for a drink and then we could test the glasses for DNA comparison against the DNA we already have."

Maura could hear a pin drop with the silence that surrounded her as she processed the information Frost had given her. All in all she knew it was a good idea. She looked over at Jane and saw that she was teetering on the edge of desperation, the need to know what Maura was thinking plainly visible in her features.

"What do you think about the plan, Jane?" Maura asked her, putting Jane on the spot.

"Well, I think you already heard the last part of my argument." Jane stated.

"Let's say that I didn't have a problem and I didn't 'flip' as you said I would. What would you say then?"

"I'd wonder if that was a trick question. I still don't feel comfortable doing it. I've done undercover before, but going into a lesbian bar and trolling for dates isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"Well this isn't about having a good time, it's about work." Maura stated.

"You're seriously telling me you wouldn't have a problem with me doing this?" Jane asked, incredulously.

"I'm saying that I understand the reasoning behind Frost's argument, and that I know it'd be for work. I'll even join you."

"Wait, what? No Maura, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, have you even done undercover work before?"

"Well no, I haven't. But answer me this: is there anyone on your team, another female, that knows how to properly collect and preserve DNA?"

Jane thought for a split second. "No, there isn't anyone else. That still doesn't mean I think it's a good idea."

"Come on Jane, it's just a bar, filled with lesbians… what's the worst that can happen?" Frost said much to Korsak's amusement.

"You two shut it! I don't recall asking for either of your opinions." Jane was getting visibly worked up.

"Jane, if the problem is that you think I'll be upset about this, then don't worry. This is for work, and I understand that. This is perfectly ok. You know I am incapable of lying, so you know it's the truth."

Jane thought about it for a few more minutes.

"Alright, you win. Maura and I are going in. Who would've thought our first case together would involve an undercover operation at a lesbian bar…"

* * *

**I know I've made some changes to character dialogue and it isn't verbatim from the episode; that was my point. Because all of you are so awesome and make a girl happy with your reviews, I've already begun part 2 of this chapter and may be able to post it before the end of today! I'll try my best=)**


	11. Chapter 10 Part II

**Because you are all awesome, I tried to get this up as quickly as possible. ****Here's the second part to chapter 10. ****I** **really enjoyed writing it, and hope you enjoy reading it!=)**

* * *

Jane's jaw dropped the moment she walked into the bar, wired and ready to go, and crossed paths with Maura. She wore a polka dotted corset laced from the back which showed her ample cleavage, matched with a checkered black and white skirt that didn't even reach mid-thigh. The outfit was completed with black nylon tights and 4 inch black stiletto heels.

Jane's heart began racing. She was trying to fight the arousal that was quickly overtaking her body, while also trying to keep the green-eyed monster at bay. They were in the middle of a lesbian bar for crying out loud, and her very hot, very sensual girlfriend was dressed to kill. She quickly walked up to Maura, pulling off her jacket in the process.

"OH MY GOD! What are you wearing? Put this on!" Jane said, quickly handing over her jacket and reaching over for the tray Maura currently held in her hands.

"Relax Jane, this is just the waitress uniform. I'm not going to put that on, I'm undercover. And so are you… so you better get to work detective. Follow me; I'll take you to your table." Maura quickly turned on her heel and walked off, an extra wave of her hips with each of her steps.

Jane could not think of a time she'd ever been more aroused, or more jealous. They quickly reached the table and Jane sat, with Maura saying she'd bring her a drink right away. No more than 5 minutes later, her first date approached her and took a seat.

The date turned into another, then another, and before she knew it, she'd gone through everyone that she'd agreed to meet with that night. Maura had come over to collect every single glass and Jane had seen her walk behind the bar time and again and kneel out of sight. She knew Maura was storing the glasses for testing at a later time. She couldn't help but be slightly distracted by her girlfriend's work. She was doing superbly considering this was her first undercover assignment. She'd brushed off a couple of questions by stating that she was just 'filling in for a friend'. More than once Jane saw a business card or folded napkin find their way into Maura's cleavage and she couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy seep through her every pore.

'Claire' was the last one on the list so when she stood and left, the detective waited a few minutes before standing and heading towards the storage room, giving Maura a look meaning 'you better be right behind me' on her way out.

"Wow Jane, you did good work. I hope one of your dates is able to provide us with a lead." Frost said. "And Dr. Isles… well, she was –"

"If you value your manhood I'd keep that opinion to myself, Frost. You too Korsak; I want not a word from either of you!" Both men just bit down on their lips and looked at Jane wide-eyed.

Maura walked in a couple of minutes later, tray gone. She carried what appeared to be a box of liquor bottles but they all knew better.

"All the samples are here. I'll get them tested first thing in the morning to rule out any possible suspects. I think that was a very productive evening, don't you all?" Maura asked with a smile. "We managed to get a lot done and I think we've gained some ground."

"Gained some ground where, exactly? With the case, or with the lesbian population of Boston?" Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, _detective._" Maura replied, her wall coming up.

"Oh come on Maura, of course you know what I'm talking about! Half the women in there were slipping their number into your corset for crying out loud… and you LET THEM!"

"I sure hope you calm down, because I'm not going to tolerate this display of jealousy, especially in front of Vince and Barry. Gentlemen, would you please give us a minute?" Maura asked, looking pointedly at Jane while she addressed the male detectives.

"Certainly Dr. Isles, we'll just go and wait outside for a while, see if we spot anything suspicious." Korsak replied as he practically dragged Frost out of the room with him. Maura waited a few seconds after they'd left before she continued.

"What is this about Jane? I was doing my job, and part of that job included making small talk with the clientele. Just because they gave me their numbers doesn't mean I had any intention of using any of them! Tell me Jane, do you see any of those numbers on me now?"

"No… but—"

"No buts. This was strictly about work, and you knew it. Do you think I enjoyed seeing women flirt and swoon all over you all night long? I most certainly did not! But I kept my cool, because I knew we were doing this for a job, and nothing else. You told me before that you didn't have any insecurities about us, because you knew that I was all yours. Is that not the case anymore? Have I ever given you any reason to doubt my commitment to you?"

Jane looked down to the ground, completely ashamed of herself. "No, you havent'."

"Have I ever given you reason to think you can't trust me?"

"No."

"Then where is this jealousy coming from all of a sudden?"

"I don't know Maura. I just saw you tonight. The way you were dressed and the way all those women were ogling you all night long… I just lost it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You're right. There's no reason for me to be jealous. I'm a jerk. I shouldn't have acted the way I have. Please, forgive me?"

Maura stood there quietly for a couple of minutes, thinking over Jane's words. There was no reason not to forgive her of course, but she didn't really like going through something like that. It was so unlike Jane to be so zealous and possessive of her.

"I forgive you Jane. But I want you to understand that this is behavior that I do not overlook. If we're going to be in a relationship, if we're going to be working together, then you HAVE to trust me. If we don't have that, then we have nothing."

"I know Maura. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear. I love you, and I would never –" Jane stopped. She realized her words the second she saw the look on Maura's face.

"You love me?" Maura asked, surprised by the admission.

Jane tensed for a second, before visibly relaxing. A smile lit up her face as she reached for her girlfriend. "Yes Maura Isles, I love you. I'm madly, deeply in love with you."

Unshed tears filled Maura's eyes. It had been the first time anyone had ever said those words to her. She wrapped her arms around Jane as she reached up for a kiss. She licked her bottom lip as her heels touched the ground again, her eyes staring into her lover's eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So they've said the 'l' word. What you think everyone? Was it like you'd imagined? Tell me what you think!=)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's the next one peeps! I think you are all going to get me to 100 reviews pretty soon, which is pretty amazing! This story has been a lot of fun to write so far; I hope you're still enjoying the read;)**

* * *

"So you're telling me that NONE of my dates had matching DNA results to our killer?" Jane asked exasperated as she stomped around the morgue.

"Calm down Jane. I've already told you, none of the DNA samples were a match." Maura replied, an unhappy tone in her voice. She really thought they'd be able to cover some ground with the outing they'd made the night before.

"So then last night, all the crap we had to do, was in vain." Jane replied, disappointed.

"You know better than anyone that it wasn't in vain; it helped you discard suspects. That's one step closer to catching the killer."

"I know, I'm just pissed, that's all. I feel like we're back at square one."

Maura walked around the table and wrapped her arms around the taller brunette. "Don't overstress yourself, amore mio. We're going to have this case solved before you know it."

"I just wish we had something else to go on, Maur. Maybe I should go back to the bar and take a look around."

"You're seriously want to go around and meet more people? Do I have to get more DNA sample containers ready?"

"No, not that kind of look around. I'm thinking that questioning the bar owner again wouldn't be a bad idea. I think there's something she's not telling us. I'll be back in time for a late lunch, if you're up to it?"

"I'll go over our victim's body one more time to see if there is anything I may have missed before. I'll wait for you so we can have lunch together, at least downstairs. I'm sure Angela can provide us with something semi-healthy for you to eat."

"You and my mother, conspiring against me already! What will I ever do with you both?" Jane asked, turning and heading towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

Jane found herself back at Merch quicker than anticipated. She'd run her idea by Frost, who seemed to agree with her and they had managed to get back to the station in record time for lunch. Before that was possible however, Jane had to make sure she got her bit of evidence squared away.

She didn't exactly know how to break the news to Maura… I mean, how exactly was she to explain how the suspect's DNA ended up on her neck? There was no getting around that one, she was in deep shit and she knew it. She slowly made her way down to the morgue, wishing that she'd been able to collect the sample herself without having to see the look on Maura's face when she told her the truth. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't feel comfortable with Maura not knowing anyway so throwing up a prayer, she quickly crossed herself before walking into the morgue.

Maura's back was to her. She was going over the victim's body one more time, making sure that they weren't missing anything. It wasn't until she heard the door open and Jane's boots against the floor that she looked up, a radiant smile lighting up her face.

"You're back earlier than I thought you'd be. That's good, because I'm incredibly hungry! Let me change quickly. Since you got her so early, we'll be able to go out to lunch. Think about where you want to go, ok?" Maura was already snapping her gloves off and rushing towards her office.

"Maura, hang on. There's something we have to do first."

"Oh! Of course, how silly of me! I've completely forgotten to ask how the questioning went. Did you manage to get any other leads? What happened with the bar owner?"

"We did get a lead, yes. I kinda wanted to talk to you about that… see the thing is, before you went in for the undercover job yesterday, she kinda came onto me while I was getting the wires hooked to my clothing…"

Maura's eyes visibly narrowed, her lips pursed as she allowed Jane to continue without interruption.

"She said that if I ever felt like getting adventurous, I should give her a call…" _Shit Jane, you're just getting yourself in a whole lot of trouble, just get to the point damnit! _She could feel her palms sweating as Maura's gaze looked more and more appalled.

"Well, she was bringing in boxes of liquor from the back room while I was questioning her, and it was then that I noticed something."

"What was it you noticed?" Maura asked with as much patience as she could muster.

"She was wearing work gloves… made from deer skin. The thing that caught my attention was that they happened to have a tear between the thumb and index finger, so it rang a bell. I didn't have a lot of time to think of how I could get DNA without getting her getting suspicious, so I made a comment…"

"What _exactly_ did you say to her, Jane?"

Jane cursed under her breath. _"You said if I ever felt like getting adventurous…"_ She looked up, her eyes meeting Maura's. At that point in time she could've sworn she'd never seen Maura's eyes with so much fire burning within. She looked livid, and was obviously trying to calm herself down. "She leaned in to kiss me, but of course I wouldn't let her do that, so I shifted slightly, and she kissed my neck. I thought it would suffice to get a DNA sample…"

Maura said nothing, but changed course and went to get the tools necessary to collect the sample. It was freakishly quiet as she worked on Jane's neck, with Jane not moving a single muscle so as to not upset the M.E. any further.

"I'll have the lab run this as soon as possible. Then I'll get ready for lunch."

"Wait, Maur… that's it? Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? She was a suspect and you let her touch you, you let her _kiss _you in an attempt to bring some kind of lead to this investigation. Do I like it? No, I don't; but I don't have a choice in the matter. What's done is done and there's no way around it. I will however say this: I think it was pretty clear earlier that you consider me all yours, is that right?"

Jane swallowed hard. "Yes, that's quite... clear."

Maura walked up to Jane, the fire in her eyes hazel embers that burned right through Jane's skin and deep within her chest. She was close enough that Jane could feel the heat and passion radiate off her body; it shook Jane to her very core, and made her pray that she would survive whatever Maura was about to say or do in one piece.

"Well, I think it is _quite clear_ and safe to say that you, Jane Rizzoli, are all MINE. Should I ever hear that another person, man or woman, lay a hand or their lips on you, trouble will be had. Now let's go to lunch, I'm still quite hungry."

With that, Maura quickly strode into her office to change before leaving the morgue, a speechless Jane watching her as she walked away.

* * *

**So I'm writing what I imagine a more self-condient Maura would be like, and I have to admit that I'm liking her lol! What do you all think?**


	13. Chapter 12

**The reviews for the last chapter where overwhelming! Thank you all for sticking with this story, it has meant more to me than words can say!**

* * *

Jane's risky move had paid off. The DNA sample she'd gotten by allowing the bar owner to kiss her ended up being the match they were so desperately seeking. Once the match had been identified, she'd brought the woman in and made her choose a side; the right one. The 'deeply saddened' widow had conspired with _her _lover and had been the one to switch out the insulin pump to one filled with an untraceable substance that had spelled out the end for her cheating wife. Both women were now in custody and were awaiting trial.

Their first solved case together did not go unnoticed by either woman. They realized just how much of themselves they had poured into the case and how it had, to an extent, tested their relationship and trust in one another.

When the two had arrived at Maura's that night, they had forgone dinner and had gone straight to bed. Maura had shown Jane just how possessive she was capable of being, making sure to mark her territory in places discreet enough for only Jane to know that she was hers, and hers alone. Jane had been surprised, to say the least. Sure, they were new to this part of their relationship, but the first time around had been so sensual and passionate, with each of them taking their time to explore the other's body and learning each and every curve, every line and scar. A possessive Maura was more forceful with Jane seeing an even more passionate side of her; she was insatiable and couldn't get enough of the brunette while Jane couldn't get enough of her either. She secretly wondered if she should upset Maura more often.

The following months working together did take some work, at times a lot of work and effort by them both. Maura's unrelenting stance on no guessing and the fact she was at times too literal for Jane exasperated her, with them skipping lunch occasionally to cool off but then coming back and talking it out. They made it a point of never going to bed angry or upset at one another, and that only strengthened their work and personal relationship.

Maura's encyclopedia-like knowledge was an instant hit in the precinct. Though she wasn't popular by any means, she quickly gained the respect of those she worked with. Everyone was able to see just how much better they had it with her at the head of the Medical Examiner's office, and they were also able to see an improvement when it came to the percentage of solved cases. The more time that passed brought the women closer together, with Maura spending more time with Jane's family and quickly getting to the point of calling it her own. She was, after all, a very easy person to love.

* * *

Jane inserted the key in the lock and let herself into the house. It had been a particularly difficult day at work, with. This case had them running around, no idea where to go and no possible leads. Maura had gone over the body more times than she could count and had gotten to the point where even she could do no more to help the detectives find something to lead them to solving the case.

Jane put up her things before she even realized something was different. It was _too _quiet. That, and she also noticed there were no lights turned on, but that light was instead coming from lit candles Maura had placed all over the house. She took a few steps only to have her senses invaded; her breath hitched. Maura sat atop the kitchen island, legs crossed, a glass of wine by her side. She wore a black, fitted v-neck dress with beaded lace tiers and satin peep-toe pumps. Her hair was up in a casual ponytail, with cascades of loose waves framing her face beautiful face. Jane felt and told Maura every day how beautiful she was, but there were no words to do her justice.

"Uh… hi." Jane said, trying to find the right words since she was momentarily stunned speechless. Thoughts raced through her head at the speed of light, wondering if she should be kicking herself for forgetting a special date but none came to mind. "There are no words to describe how beautiful you look tonight." She walked up to her girlfriend and kissed her lips softly. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to dress up for my girlfriend and cook her a good meal after a hard day's work?"

"No, of course not Maur. This is all amazing. I'm just a little surprised with the candles and all…"

"I made your favorite. I've been spending time with your mother in the kitchen and I can honestly say that I've learned quite a lot from her. I hope you'll be pleased. Let me get us some wine. Have a seat amore, I'll get everything for us."

The mention of her pet name didn't go unnoticed by Jane. She loved how the word rolled off Maura's tongue in perfect Italian. The vast knowledge and wide array of talents possessed by her girlfriend never ceased to amaze her.

"MY GOD Maura, this is amazing! Don't tell my ma this, but it is so much better than hers!" Jane said as she cut into her chicken marsala.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it." Maura said, clearly pleased.

They talked over dinner, keeping the conversation light, neither wanting to bring up work and the current situation they found themselves in. One of the reasons Maura had planned the evening was to help Jane relax and it seemed to be working wonders on her girlfriend. The other, she was about to bring into conversation.

"Jane, there's something I want to talk to you about." Maura stated, a serious tone taking over her.

"Crap, I knew there was something going on. What'd I do, Maur? Wait… I must've been alright because this is all wonderful… is everything ok?" she asked, a worried tone taking over her voice.

"Everything couldn't be better. In fact, things have never felt this good in my entire life."

Jane smiled. "The same goes for me, love."

"I have something for you." Maura stated, reaching to the chair beside her and bringing out a small, square box.

Jane's heart started pounding. Was Maura proposing? No, the box was a little too big…

"The last few months have been the best months of my life. I can tell you that in my time on this earth I have lived well. I've travelled the world, I've learned so much more than I ever thought possible, and though I've had a few setbacks because of my personality, I've truly loved my life. It wasn't until that day that I saw you at the museum though, that I realized just what I'd been missing to make my life perfect. Every single day since then, you've shown me how it is possible to care and love someone so much that you feel like one and the same, you've shown me how to truly live. I never knew love before I met you Jane, and it is because of it, because of you and the person you are, that I am offering you this today."

She slid the box over to Jane's side of the table. Jane took it, her hands shaking slightly as she started undoing the delicate bow.

"You already have a key to my house, a key to my heart, so there really is not much more I can offer you. This is merely symbolic since I feel as if we already are there, but I want it to be official… move in with me."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. There was no room for doubt. As Jane opened the box, she saw a small knob. Puzzled, she looked up at Maura.

"I couldn't think of what to put in there since you already have a key, so I thought I'd put that in… it belongs to the new chest in my room, in what I hope to be our room."

Both women smiled, in awe of one another. Jane rose, walked around the table, and embraced her girlfriend.

"Maura, I know you feel as if I'm the one that's shown you love, but that's what you've done for me too. True love's definition for me is you. I want to spend my forever with you, and nothing would make me happier than taking this next step with you. I went to that museum that day in search of peace, never knowing it would bring me the love of my life and the person I treasure most in this world. I didn't just find peace, I found you, and you're everything. Ti amo tesoro mio, con tutto il mio cuore."

"As do I my love, as do I."

* * *

**I know it may come as a surprise, but this is actually the last chapter of this story. I am a firm believer in smaller fics. I have a rather short attention span, so I typically favor the shorter fics that I can retain fresh in memory. There's plenty of room to elaborate, so should there be interest, I can definitely start a sequel to this that can also serve as a standalone in a different part of their relationship. Again, thank you to every single one of you who have taken the time to review and follow this story and myself. You all have been amazing! Let me know what you all think and if you want me to continue, let me know what you'd be interested in reading. Sending all my love!=)**


End file.
